


The Florist and The Bride

by Shell_KomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Imagine Me And You Clexa Au, Lexa with Glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_KomTrikru/pseuds/Shell_KomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What an unfortunate thing; to meet the love of your life the day of your wedding…</p><p>IMAGINE ME AND YOU CLEXA AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

Clarke Griffin woke up extremely excited and extremely nervous. _I’m getting married,_ she thought while staring at her gorgeous custom made white dress.

Today was her wedding day and she was ready to marry the man of her dreams, Wells Jaha, her best friend since they were 6 years old and he shared his sandwich after Clarke accidentally dropped her own lunch in the sandbox.

The blonde woman jumped up from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth when the bell rang, she skipped to open the door and revealed her friend and maid of honor, Octavia; behind her came Clarke’s parents and little sister, who closed the door while Clarke and Octavia rushed into the room to get her ready.

“Honey, tell your father he can’t wear that suit!” Abby Griffin said, appalled at her husband’s appearance.

“He looks nice!” Clarke said, sticking her head into the room to look at her father. “You look nice”

“Thank you, princess”

“I have a question!” Charlotte, Clarke’s little sister screamed. “Why is the alphabet in that order?”

“Nobody knows; nobody cares” Abby answered slightly annoyed.

Clarke comes out of the bathroom looking more nervous than before, but looking breathtakingly gorgeous, ready to leave for church.

“What do you think?” She asks looking down at herself.

Everybody in the room went silent in awe of the beauty of the bride and then nodded.

During the ride to church Jake Griffin kept rambling about his wedding day but Clarke had thoughts of her own and her mind was noisy enough to be able to mute down her father.

Clarke could not stop feeling that something amazing was going to happen today _well, of course Clarke… You’re getting married._ But she kept thinking there was something completely unrelated to her tying the knot.

“So, you just sit there, say nothing... as the wheels keep turning, leading you on to the longest sentence...” finished Clarke’s father more to himself.

“Stop the car!” Jake and Octavia looked at Clarke horrified.

“I just forgot to pee” she smiles apologetically while opening the door, entering a McDonald’s.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, you’re Wells Jaha, right? The groom?” Lexa smiles sweetly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just call me Wells” He smiles back.

“I’m Lexa, I did your flowers”

“Oh, did you? They’re fabulous, aren’t they Bellamy?” The man said to his friend.

“What? Oh yeah, fabulous… Although, I wouldn't know a nice flower from a poke in the eye.”

“But… they’re fabulous, aren’t they?”

Lexa chuckled at the guys’ antiques.

“Want some help with that?” She offered to Bellamy as she saw him struggling to put the rose on his lapel.

“I know what you’re thinking… I do work out” He said smugly “I got a 12 pack on this puppy”

Lexa looked unimpressed “I don’t really like men with muscles”

“Ahh well, the good thing is I’m also a sensitive guy” He sent her his most charming smile.

In that moment Charlotte ran to where they were.

“Wells, I got a question”

“Not now, honey” Abby said finally catching up with her younger daughter.

“What happens if an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?”

“I… have no idea” He looked at everyone for help.

“Come on, honey, let the man go get married now” Mrs. Griffin grabbed Charlotte by the shoulders and pushed her forward so they both could start walking.

“It never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped...  it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa.  They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question... is the answer.” Lexa answered very sure and everyone stared at her, nervous she pushed her glasses up her nose and looked down.

“I want her to sit with me” the little girl whispered to her mom as they both ushered into the church.

 

Lexa did not sit with Charlotte, in fact, she waited, standing in the last row of the hall. She waited like everybody else for the bride to walk in.

The nuptial march started and she watched the doors opening.

Clarke appeared in the threshold, at first she was just looking at Wells but felt the need to sweep the crowd of people with her eyes and at last they landed on the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. Completely underdressed for the event but somehow managed to look more stunning than all the women in fancy dresses sitting on the other rows. All the nervousness she felt all morning disappeared as soon as their eyes met.

Lexa felt like she had been punched on the stomach and was out of air, her palms started to sweat and she couldn’t take her eyes off of the bride _._ _Jesus Lexa, calm the fuck down. She’s getting married,_ she thought to herself and walked out.

Clarke had to make herself look upfront, she glanced once more at the last row but couldn’t find the unknown woman anymore so she looked directly into the groom’s eyes, he kept looking at her in total adoration until she was standing to his side.

“You look beautiful” He whispered and smiled at her.

 

* * *

  

The bride was completely absent during the whole ceremony; she couldn’t even remember the moment she said “I do”, all she kept thinking about was that brunette and when she came back to reality, she was already at the party.

Everybody was so happy, smiling and dancing and it’s not that Clarke was not happy, she was ecstatic to be marrying her best friend, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe… just maybe she had made a mistake.

She looked at the people on the dancefloor and contemplated joining them.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met yet…”

Clarke looked up and there she was… The beautiful brunette was in front of her introducing herself and Clarke couldn’t do anything but stare. Green eyes framed by thick rimmed glasses, hair pulled in a lazy ponytail and a smile that could probably cure every disease in the world _Wait what?_

“I’m Lexa” She smiled “I did your flowers”

“You did? My flowers are nice” Clarke shook the girl’s hand “Oh, and I’m Clarke”

“Anyway, I came to grab a drink”

“I… wouldn’t do that” Clarke interjected looking hilariously guilty.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“My ring… is in the punch”

“Your wedding ring?”

“It fell off”

“Have you tried the…”

“Ladle? Yeah…”

“Mhhm… and you can’t empty it, no” Lexa had a very serious look on her face while thinking of a solution “Okay, cover me… I’m going in”

“What?? How?” they were both laughing

“Use the dress”

She hid behind the blonde’s body and stuck her hand in the bowl of punch.

“They say white's the color of virgins and if I know Jaha, the only thing virgin round here is the olive oil.” A man in a really nice suit said while approaching Clarke.

“The old jokes really are the best, aren't they?” She laughed uncomfortably.

“I'm Finn, Wells works underneath me, but not in the biblical sense. You're just like he described.” He had a smug smile that she wanted to punch off his face.

Finally, Lexa came out from behind the other woman and as fast as she could put the ring back on the blonde’s finger.

“Hi” she said to the man, positioning herself beside Clarke.

“This is Lexa, she’s a florist”

“I’m Finn but you can call me whatever you want” The brunette extended her hand to him.

“I’m sure I will” They shook hands and the man stared at his own in disgust feeling the wetness of the punch in the woman’s hand, she smiled apologetically.

 

* * *

 

Clarke came back from her daydream when Bellamy was doing his best man speech.

“And this two have always acted like a married couple so it’s really great that they are now… married.” He finished lifting his glass “I would like to raise a glass for Clarke and Wells”

Everybody toasted and Wells hugged Clarke lightly.

“Oh, and, now, this is a very big deal. Some say the reason it's taken him this long to get married is his fear... of making just this speech, but he's making it now! He's not sure he can do it; I know he can do it. Please put it together repeatedly, here's Wells Jaha!”

The groom looked absolutely petrified as he stood up from his chair and acknowledged the crowd, he stayed silent, his brain couldn’t make his mouth open and say the words he wanted to say, instead he turned to look at Clarke with pleading eyes. She stood beside him and smiled.

“Hi! I’m Wells, welcome to my wedding” She said and everybody laughed. Lexa did too before walking to the exit of the garden. “And I love Clarke very much”

Clarke turned to her husband “Okay, wanna take it from here?”

“No, no, you’re doing a great job” He playfully hid behind her and then sat down.

“Okay, this is me now” She said addressing the room full of people again. “I’ve been looking forward to this day for ever. I’ve known Wells all of my life and…” She glances at him.

“I know I will for the rest of it. He is my best friend.” Clarke looked around to the familiar faces. “They say fairy tales have happy endings, even though the passage can be rough. But Wells and I were friends and then lovers, and it's been smooth all the way… Maybe that's a better kind of fairy tale.”

“Cheers!!!” Bellamy screamed raising his glass again and everyone else did the same.                          

Soon everybody was on the dancefloor again, Wells had Clarke grabbed by the waist and she had her hands on his neck, bodies swaying effortlessly to the music. The blonde rested her head against Wells’ and closed her eyes relishing on the comfortable familiarity of his arms around her.

At some point in the middle of the song she started imagining softer hands around her waist and a light scent of lavender. She imagined opening her eyes to find a green gaze staring back.

Feeling a pang of guilt, Clarke hugged her husband tighter and pressed her eyes  to try to erase the image of the florist off her mind.

  

* * *

 

It was a beautiful morning and Lexa walked from home to her shop. She couldn’t sleep too well, spent all night dreaming of a certain blue eyed bride then waking up confused and annoyed and that repeated until she decided to get out of bed instead.

Reaching the flower shop there was already a man waiting.

“Good morning” Lexa cheerily smiled at him.

“I need a flower”

“Just one?”

“Yes, the perfect flower… I really effed up this time” He said not looking at her, Lexa had a small smile on her face, it was not the first time that a guy like him came to the aid of flowers for an apology.

“What about a red rose? What does that say?”

“Love”

“That’s good, love’s nice”

“And fidelity”

“Maybe not, then”

He ran outside the shop to look at the different flowers Lexa displayed there, the brunette had her back to the door when she heard a light knock.

“Be right with you”

“It’s okay” Lexa smiled widely and turned to face the blonde that was standing on the threshold. “I just wanted to come and say thanks…”

“It was my pleasure, could you… wait a little?” The brunette nodded towards the man looking at some sunflowers.

“Yeah, sure.”

_Oh my God… she’s here, why is she here? She said she came to say thanks, Lexa. Just… Help the man._

The woman walked to where the customer was looking very intrigued by the cacti.

“I think I found it” He said with a huge grin “My last chance flower” He reached into his pocket while grabbing a potted cactus, handed Lexa a bunch of dollars and walked away leaving her very confused standing in the entrance of her shop.

She heard a giggle to her left and turned to find a very amused Clarke staring at her playfully.

“Oh, I wish Wells gave me a cactus! There’s nothing more romantic.”

They both burst into laughter and the brunette walked closer to the other woman.

Once the laugh died down Clarke looked intently at Lexa and said:

“Do you wanna come to dinner?”

“With you?” Lexa was very surprised by the proposition and very excited by the prospect of spending time with the blonde.

“Me, and Wells… in our house” _Duh._

“Sure” She said before she regretted it.

“Friday sound good?”

“Mhhm”

“Okay, perfect.” The blonde smiled “I’ll just write you the address”

While Clarke was very focused on the paper in front of her, Lexa stared at her, she studied her face and the way her hair fell down her back, how her white blouse fitted her. _My God… She looks like a princess_.

Clarke had felt the other girl’s gaze upon her while she was writing but it was not an uncomfortable feeling like when a man keeps looking at you on the train, no, feeling Lexa’s eyes inspecting her body felt different, like a soft and loving caress. She cleared her throat before turning to face the brunette and gave her the piece of paper. The blonde noticed how dark her very green eyes looked at that moment and blushed a little.

“So… Friday at 7” She moves to give a quick peck to Lexa’s cheek and rushes outside “don’t be late!”

Lexa stays dumfounded in the middle of her shop with a hand on her cheek and a grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter!! These ladies are gonna fall in love haha  
> Anyway, it's been a loong while since the last time i wrote a story so i'd say i'm more than just a little rusty but i still hope y'all enjoy it.  
> With the second chapter this will start to become its own story and just follow the premise of the movie, we'll get to know more about Lexa!! Be ready.


	2. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for following this story! I am so happy to read that you're enjoying it.  
> Somebody asked how often will i be updating, i'm hoping every two or three days.
> 
> Also, you should imagine Wells and Clarke dancing to "Time After Time" by Chet Baker during the scene when she starts daydreaming. The song was chosen by him.

Clarke and Wells attended a baseball game and were looking for their seats, Clarke couldn’t find the perfect time to tell her husband that she had invited the florist - a woman they’ve seen once _well, you’ve met her twice_ \- to their house. She couldn’t find the words to explain why the hell she felt the need to go and thank her AND ask her to come have a meal with them, but she did and she had to tell him now cause Friday was soon approaching.

“I invited Lexa to dinner” Clarke blurted out.

“Lexa, the florist?” He kept looking at their tickets trying to find the matching numbers on the back of the chairs.

“Yeah, I have a plan”

“Not one of your plans” Wells joked and Clarke punched him playfully on the shoulder.

“We can invite Bellamy as well, I think they would make a nice match, don’t you?”

“Maybe, yeah, Bellamy definitely thought she was beautiful”

_Well, she is beautiful._

“There you go, it’s on then”

“Ahh! Babe, this is us” They finally sat down and Clarke was starting to lose Wells’ attention but she didn’t realize, herself being completely enthralled talking about the florist.

“It’s curious you know? I went to say thanks for what she did at our wedding…”

“I want a hot dog; do you want one?” Clarke shook her head.

“You know that feeling when you see someone and you can feel you could be great friends?”

“Yes, one please” Wells signaled to the vendor passing through the rows.

“Who knows why… Past life, maybe? We just… clicked” She realized she was being a little bit silly.

“That’s sweet” He turned to fastly look at her and then turn his face to the field again “Okay, it’s starting, Clarke”

She spent the whole game thinking about how it would be meeting the woman in another life, meeting her in every life, the circumstances always changing, sometimes seeing each other for just a second and other times knowing each other forever, she shook her head _Wow Clarke… really?_ She was trying to understand why she felt so drawn to this woman despite having only seen her two times, she could not stop thinking about her and was actually driving her a little insane. As a woman who always defined herself as straight, thinking that what she was feeling could be actual sexual and romantic attraction was not even an option _it’s just admiration_ , Clarke kept repeating to herself.

Wells was so into the game that he didn’t realize his wife was lost in thought with a frown on her face, he was so used to Clarke being quiet when watching something that he did not think more of her lack of words.

* * *

 

 

“Lexa was lying on the couch watching FRIENDS reruns when her cellphone rang.

"Hey Ray, how’s everything at the lab, when are you coming?"

"Sub, babe. All is good, I'm actually on my way home, do you want me to pick up some food or something?"

"Oh, chinese would be wonderful" the brunette took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, see you in a bit"

They hung up and Lexa stared at the screen again. To tell the truth she wasn’t even paying attention to the show, it was Thursday night and she was extremely nervous about seeing Clarke again, all week she kept thinking of excuses to cancel but she was also very excited to see the woman that has been visiting in dreams since the wedding last Friday.

 _I got to tell Raven about her_ , she thought.

She was very bored while waiting for Raven and started braiding her hair in complicated patterns, humming a familiar tune. The bell rang and she stood up to open her door, greeting a smiley Raven Reyes, she walked past the green eyed woman into the kitchen.

“I am spent. This week has been awful and Wick is an asshole, I mean, I already knew that but he is really pushing it lately.”

“What did he do now?”

“He grabbed my hand in front of the whole lab today and tried to kiss me goodbye”

“Raven, you are such a drama queen, let your damn boyfriend be nice to you” she followed her words with the perfect eye roll.

“I’ve told him I don’t like PDA at work, all the other guys already think sleeping with him got me the job”

“It didn’t??” Lexa gasped.

Raven looked like she was going to kill her friend and Lexa started laughing.

“Oh, come on Ray, laugh a little. Wick loves you and it shouldn’t matter what everybody else thinks”

Raven huffed and started serving the Chinese food into two plates.

“What are you doing tomorrow night? I was thinking we could go out for some drinks”

“I am… going out”

“You have a date?!” Raven screamed and looked at her incredulous.

“No… Yes… No… I have a friend date”

“A friend date?” The brunette put her hand on her hips “Lexa… I’m your only friend”

“I made a new one…?” _You are pushing it, Lexa, just tell her._

“Are you gonna spill or am I gonna have to start asking questions?”

“She’s the bride of the wedding I worked for last Friday…” Lexa started rubbing her hands nervously and looked down “I don’t know, we just… Clicked”

“Clicked?”

“Yeah, she came Monday morning to thank me and invite me to dinner”

“Lex...”

“I know what you’re thinking… It’s not like that… I mean, for one, she’s married and two, she’s married to a man”

“So you’re telling me you don’t find her attractive at all and that you just clicked in a friend way”

Lexa stayed in silence and clenched her jaw.

“You like her, you hoe!” Raven laughed and threw a towel on Lexa’s face.

“That’s not possible, Raven”

“It’s possible, it’s just not right” The brown eyed girl soon realized her friend was in actual turmoil and walked to hug her.

“Come on, let’s just eat and watch some trashy TV” She grabbed both plates and walked to the couch.

They ate in silence and Raven tried to crack a joke once in a while until the vibe stopped being uncomfortable, before leaving to her own home next door, she hugged her friend tightly.

“Good luck tomorrow, babe. Love you”

“Night Ray, love you too. Stop giving Wick such a hard time”

Lexa closed the door, brushed her teeth and went straight to bed. _Okay, let’s try to sleep._

Friday night came in, Lexa normally doesn’t get too dressed up for anything, _I like to be comfortable_ , she always say s but she wants to try today, she put on her contacts, she french braided her hair and has spent the last hour trying on outfits.

**Text to Ray [16:45]**

**HELP. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR**

**Text from Ray [16:47]**

**Just wear sexy lingerie and a trenchcoat ;) I’m sure she’ll like that**

**Text to Ray [16:48]**

**This is not funny Raven Maria Reyes!**

**Text from Ray [16:52]**

**Okay, I’m sorry. How about that white blouse I love and the jeans your ass looks amazing in? Yes! Wear that. Love you, you’ll be fine, don’t stare too much at her.**

**Text to Ray [17:16]**

**Thanks. Love you too.**

After finishing dressing up she contemplated herself in the mirror and nodded; she decided she should bring something to dinner, looked at her wristwatch _Okay, I still got time_ and walked to her shop to pick some nice bouquet to give to the couple and then walk to Clarke and Wells’ place.

All the way to their apartment she kept thinking it was a bad idea to have accepted the invitation _Is it worth it? You cannot fall in love, Lexa,_ she reprimanded herself and for some reason, for her, there were only two options either she was going to have to admit to the fact that from the moment their eyes met, Lexa had felt something greater than she’d ever felt and there was no going back and suck it up cause _damn it, she’s freaking married,_ or she was going to have to walk away and suck it up. Yeah, Lexa was pretty much screwed.

Lexa was gripping the bouquet very tightly, a beautiful assortment of China asters and zinnias in all shades of pink _I think she’ll like these_ , the woman thought as she chose the flowers she’d take.

She finally made it to the building, walked upstairs until she found apartment 307 and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Wells screamed from inside.

The woman was fiddling with the bottom of her blouse when the door opened.

“Hello!” The man greeted with a warm and welcoming smile “Come on in, Clarke will be out any minute."

“Thank you” Lexa stepped into the house. “I... ah brought some flowers”

“They’re lovely, Lexa, thank you very much”

Clarke walked into the room looking completely stunning in a black dress, Lexa almost dropped the flowers while handing them to the blonde’s husband.

“Lexa, hi!” She came closer to the brunette and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“We should put this on water” The man said.

“Oh let me do that” Clarke took the flowers from Wells and walked to the kitchen to find a vase, leaving her husband and the florist alone again.

“So, Lexa, please sit down” He gestured to the couch.

“Tell me a little about yourself”

“Well, basically I’ve always wanted to be a writer, to write about my travels”

“Where have you gone?”

“Well… I haven’t really been out of the States”

“Why?” Lexa felt a little sorry for Wells.

“Oh, you know… Clarke, life, work… Clarke…” The way he said it was not as pessimistic as one would think, Lexa could see that he was completely in love with Clarke and that he would always choose her and her happiness before his own dreams and that he was fine with it.

“Well, someday” She tried to say encouragingly.

“Yeah, maybe” he sighed.

“So how’s married life treating you?” Lexa decided to change the subject to a lighter and happier subject.

“It’s really good, there hasn’t been a big change but I think that’s because I’ve known her for so long”

Lexa nodded.

“Are you married? Were you ever married?”

“No, I have never been married”

“Do you want to get married?”

“I do but haven’t found the perfect girl yet”

“Girl?”

“Yes, I’m gay”

He started laughing until he realized she was not joking _Why would she joke, you idiot? … Being gay is not a joke._

“Brilliant! Good for you.”

They waited for Clarke to come back from the kitchen to end the awkward silence but a knock on the door beat her to it.

“That must be Bellamy.”

“Bellamy’s coming?” Wells nodded

“This should be interesting”

* * *

 

Dinner was actually turning out to be quite pleasant, Wells kept Bellamy at bay with the flirting but whenever he did say something to Lexa, Clarke felt angry and changed the path of the conversation. Somehow it was never really focused on either of the men, the girls almost talked to each other as if they were alone, not in an impolite way, of course, and definitely not on purpose. They all learned about the brunette’s best friend Raven and how they met during college waiting in line for a coffee, they learned that she loved poetry “specially Neruda” she had said, they learned about her love for flowers and why she decided to open a flower shop, Clarke could feel that Lexa wasn’t really telling the real reason as to why she did because the woman kept looking down at her hands and looked a little less confident than during the rest of the conversation.

Lexa in return learned about how Clarke’s mother wanted her to be a doctor but she always hated the fact that she was _always working,_   _never home_ and she loved art way too much so she decided -with the encouragement- of her father to go to School of Visual Arts, she felt a warm feeling spreading in her chest when Clarke started reciting sonnet xvii because yes, that is Lexa’s favorite poem _and Wow, she knows it by heart._

“So, okay tell us, is sex better after getting married?” Bellamy half joked, half asked seriously drinking from his glass of white wine, everyone already having finished eating.

Everybody laughed, Clarke looked at Lexa very fast to gauge her reaction before saying “Why don’t you get wed and find out?”

“No, no, I’m not a one-person person, besides, I wouldn’t know if I met the right one”

“Well…” Clarke paused, thinking how she knew she’d marry Wells “I don’t think you know straight away, it feels warm and comfortable and you give it a chance and one day you just realize” She grabs Wells’ hand “Yeah, this is it, it must be love” They smile at each other.

“Yeah, I’m with her”

“I’m not” Everyone turned to look at Lexa. “I think you know right away, as soon as your eyes meet and every moment after that is just confirmation that you were right… That you were incomplete and now you are whole”

“Actually I’m with her” Wells said with a smile and Bellamy made an approving sound. “So, dessert?”

“Yes” the brunette said

“No” Clarke looks at her with a defiant look on her face.

“No?”

“If you think that, then it means that anyone who doesn’t have that is settling for less…”

“That’s… not what I’m saying”

“But it kind of is.” The blonde was trying to win the argument because if she didn’t, it would mean that what she had with Wells was a lie, and that what she had felt when she first looked at Lexa on that church was real, _and that could not be real_.

They stood up and Clarke took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, Wells and Bellamy went into the living room to talk and Lexa excused herself to the bathroom, but after a while the blonde noticed the other woman was missing and walked through all the rooms looking for her, finally finding her upstairs, in the balcony; Lexa was hugging herself looking at the night sky so intently, like she was looking for someone in the stars, it was so peaceful she didn’t want to interrupt it, so she stayed put on the threshold staring at Lexa while Lexa looked up… Until it started raining, but the brunette didn’t move.

“What are you doing?” Clarke screamed.

“It’s gorgeous”

“Come here, you’ll get sick” And Lexa did, slowly she got closer to the other woman and they both walked inside the house.

“You’re wet, and you’re cold”

“I’m fine” Lexa smiled at the woman’s exaggeration.

Clarke took off her sweater, delicately put it on Lexa’s shoulders and left her hands there, they looked into each other’s eyes for longer than necessary; the brunette soon realized what was happening and mentally reprimanded herself before clearing her throat and looked down.

“Thank you, and thank you for inviting me, I’ve had a really nice time” She smiled.

“It was my pleasure” Clarke blushed a little, she turned away from Lexa so the woman didn’t notice.

“Clarke, come downstairs! Bellamy is leaving and wants to know if Lexa wants a ride”

Bellamy decided to wait in the car for Lexa to finish saying goodbye.

“Again, thank you so much, I had a great time”

“It’s no problem, Lexa, let’s do it again soon” Wells said, he thought it was nice since both women had quite a lot in common and he could see that his wife had also had a great time

Lexa looked at him first and then at her, Clarke was blushing and looking down, they stayed in silence until the blonde looked at Lexa and the brunette flashed her a very warm smile.

“That sounds… lovely” She smiles and hugged Wells but when she was going to hug Clarke they kind of stopped midway, instead they both looked at each other and waved.

As soon as she closed the door, Clarke sighed and thought _I can’t see her again._


	3. Of Stars and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it!! And please ignore the note at the end, something is off and i can't edit it out.

On the ride home, after many _no’s_ to Bellamy’s proposal to sleep together, he could see that Lexa was somewhat distraught and offered to take her out for a drink before returning her safely to her house.

“It’s a girl thing, right?” Lexa gave him a sad smile. “Come on, tell uncle Bell all about it”

“Have you ever met someone and just… “She struggled to find the right words to say without revealing too much. “But there’s already somebody else”

“Sure, hot ones are always taken”

“And what do you do?”

“I sleep with them…”

“But…”

“Listen, the partner is their problem, not mine. If they don’t feel bad about it, why should i?”

“I don’t think I could… Mess with other couples, don’t cause that pain ever” Lexa got very serious “You just… accept the reality that it can’t ever happen and walk away. Find someone available.”

“Your place or mine then” Bellamy said and got a laugh out of the woman. “No, but seriously… I guess you’re right, I mean, for someone like me it’s not really hard to ignore if a girl is not single but I’m kind of an asshole…” He lowered his eyes.

Lexa studied his face in silence before replying “You can be but you’re also nice”

 

* * *

 

Clarke tried her best to stop the thoughts of the florist from overflowing her mind, it was Saturday night and her and Wells were at the supermarket, she was keeping the conversation very light and until he brought up last night’s dinner and the blonde felt her chest tighten around her heart.

 

“So… I don’t think Bellamy had any luck yesterday” He had a smug smile.

“What do you mean?”

“With Lexa…”

“Yeah, I got that, but why? I’d say they got along really well”

“She’s… gay”

At this statement, Clarke’s mind started rushing _Oh boy…_ Now that that information was in her brain, the possibility of a kiss or more became like a virus in her mind, spreading by the minute, creating more and more scenarios affecting her judgement, she shook her head.

“Is she?”

“Yeah, we were talking about marriage and she said she….’s here! Hey hey!”

“HiiI! Hello” Lexa answered cheerily.

“Weeeirdest thing, we were just talking about you”

“All nice, I hope” Lexa said but Clarke didn’t make eye contact with her, she did realize she was with another woman though.

“Doing some shopping, huh?”

“Yeah, gotta eat” Raven cleared her throat to make her presence noticeable “This is Raven”

“Very nice to meet ya’”

“Wells, and this is Clarke” He said putting his arm around his wife. “Very nice meeting you too, Raven. Lovely name”

“Thank you!” Raven had this look on her face that really scared Lexa cause it always meant trouble.

“So, we’re going to go now, thanks for dinner again, we definitely have to do it again” Lexa

said rolling the cart away from the couple. “Definitely” she heard the couple say before disappearing completely into another aisle.

“Is that the…”

Lexa nodded.

“Oh man… No offense but she’s like… the straightest girl I’ve ever seen. She’s on Taylor Swift level of straight”

“I know”

“You haven’t told me what happened last night”

“I just…”

“Ooh! Hey again!” Raven all but screamed as she stopped the cart, winning judgy looks from other customers. “We were just talking about you this time!”

 Clarke took Wells by the arm in a very possessive manner “Baby, we’ll be late for Grey’s”

“We still have time” He looks at her lovingly then back at the women in front of them. “We never miss Grey’s Anatomy”

“That’s darling… Isn’t that darling?” Raven is mocking them but the only one who notices is Lexa.

Wells keeps looking at the two ladies and their interactions.

“Good, well… I hope you enjoy it” Lexa said trying to escape fast from the awkward situation.

“Raven, are you gay?” The words burst out of Wells’ mouth.

“Am I gay?? I’m ecstatic!”

“So you two…”

“Oh no” Lexa makes a face of fake disgust and shakes her head.

“I’ve tried and tried but she loves another” Raven hugs her friend tightly and laughs.

Lexa shakes the other woman’s arms off her “So, I uh I’ll call you”

“Yes, definitely”

Lexa felt like the universe’s personal joke when she saw the couple paying for their groceries three rows in front of herself and Raven screamed “Hello again!” at them and prompted another awkward conversation before saying goodbye for the last time that night.

 

* * *

 

A few days passed by and Clarke had been avoiding Lexa but it was harder not thinking about her when Wells kept asking his wife about the florist’s well being. She was convinced after finding out about the other woman’s sexuality that being near her meant danger and she was not about to ruin the stability she had.

It was Charlotte’s open class and Clarke was very excited to see her sister’s project, the older woman was proud of Charlotte, she was curious and smart _maybe she will be a doctor like mom… Make her proud_.

 

“Hey mom. What’s C’s project about?” The blonde found her mother walking through the hallways of the school trying to find the correct classroom.

“Oh, I’m not quite sure… About space” Abby answered dismissively. “Here it is”

Clarke looked inside the room before entering.

“Hi!”

The woman saw her little sister running her way and opened her arms to receive her with a hug.

“Lexa!” The girl screamed while in her sister’s arms and Clarke opened her eyes wide in fear, she turned to see the brunette woman smiling big at the girl.

“Hey Charlotte, are you ready?” Lexa looked at Clarke and her smile faded a little bit and turned into a nervous grimace. “Hi, Clarke”

“Hey, I had no idea you were coming” The air between them was awkward to say the least.

“She helped me with my project, Clarkey” Charlotte said looking from her sister to the florist, back and forth studying their expressions. “Lexa is very smart”

“Sweetheart, I think your class is starting” Abby Griffin said _Thank you, mom;_ Clarke thought as the three women followed the girl into the classroom.

She ended up sitting next to Lexa and couldn’t move without seeming rude, she could feel her hands sweating, the brunette was very close and Clarke didn’t know what to do with herself, she was trying to pay attention to what her sister was saying but Lexa’s hand was almost touching hers, both women gripping the desk tightly. The lights were dim and the projector had stars gyrating all over the room, the blonde gulped and turned slightly to look at the other woman’s profile. _Damn it, she’s so beautiful._

“This is space. Space is many light years away. Light years are not measured in days or months, but in kilometers. There's a good reason for this, but I don't quite understand it yet. This bit is the Milky Way…”

_Their hands finally met the small distance between them on the desk and they turned to look at each other, Lexa had a small smile on her face while looking at Clarke and the blonde lifted her other hand to the woman’s face, tenderly touching her cheek, the green eyed woman leaning into the touch. Clarke’s body getting a little closer to the other woman’s, she could smell a light touch of lavender and the earthly scent that accompanied the florist, her eyes gazed at Lexa’s lips and back at her eyes, slowly getting closer to closing the gap between their mouths._

Clarke’s attention returned to the room when everybody started clapping and she realized she had been daydreaming about the woman again.

“That was good, right?” Lexa turned to ask her with a proud smile.

“So good” She nodded. “You have to go now, right?”

“I don’t, I’m okay” Both women started to walk to the exit of the school.

“Lexa, i…”

“Well, honey, I’m leaving now. Lexa, darling, very nice to see you again” Abby smiled before walking away.

The pair stayed in silence for a little while walking, the blonde was deciding if it was a good idea to say what she wanted to say.

“I think we should talk about something that…” Clarke passed a hand through her blonde hair trying to get the right words “It’s just that when I’m with you… I”

“You know what? I do have to go, I just remember I had to do a delivery… but I’ll see you, okay?” The brunette walked away from Clarke as fast as she could.

 _Shit,_ was all Clarke could think.

The walk home was long enough to give her time to think about what she was about to say to the florist “ _It’s that when I’m with you…” When I’m with you what? Clarke… When I’m with you I feel lightheaded… When I’m with you there’s this feeling in my chest, like my heart stops but beats faster than ever at the same time… When I’m with you I wish I was always with you…_ Clarke felt her throat closing and it was getting harder to breathe, it was not possible that she was feeling these things for the other woman, because those things she was feeling were what she always imagined falling in love felt like. _And I’m married, I am happily married to my best friend! Ain’t that the dream?_

She was thankful she had arrived home because the poor blonde was on the verge of having a panic attack, she walked to her room and changed into a loose band tee and skinny jeans and after making herself some tea to calm her racing mind, she sat down on the couch with her sketch book.

“Mmhm… no, I need some music.” Approaching the stereo, she plugged in her phone and ‘Lay Down’ by Son Little started and filled the room, the blonde hummed and went back to her place on the sofa to start drawing; at first it was flowers then a hand holding a bouquet, a pair of big eyes that resembled somebody that was occupying her mind, Clarke realized she had lost track of time when she heard a key on the door followed by Wells’ warm voice calling for her, she looked around the room, disoriented, a familiar tune about losing a lover resonated through the room.

“I’m here” She screamed before setting her gaze on her sketchbook… _Fuck_ , there were pages and pages of Lexa inspired drawings, Clarke looked in fear to the page she was currently on, it was of the brunette in the middle of her shop, surrounded by flowers sporting the sweetest smile, it was so detailed that Clarke could almost smell the overpowering scent of nature; as she heard the steps of her husband approaching she shut the book and hid it under the cushion.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” She stood up and kissed him deeply, in the back of her mind there was the thought of kissing someone else.

“This is a nice welcoming” Wells hummed contently, removing a strand of Clarke’s hair off her face “It was good, a little slow” Another kiss “What’s for dinner?”

“Oh, I have a very special dinner for you”

She took her shirt off and kept kissing him, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, unfastening his belt, and then walked into the bedroom, every movement intended to push the florist away from her thoughts and to remove the gut wrenching guilt Clarke had for feeling so lovesick about other that was not Wells…

That night as Clarke was lying sleepless, naked on the bed, with Wells’ arms around her waist and his breath on the back of her neck, the guilt became bigger, her thoughts beginning to be too loud and too annoying on the silent room.

Her blue eyes opened late that morning, Wells was long gone to work; she stretched and grabbed her phone to find a message waiting for her.

**From: Octavia B [10:23]**

**Drinks later? 19:00 @ The Ark**

Clarke answered her before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast and then went to the small room she loved to call her studio, placed a blank canvas on the easel, grabbed a brush and started painting; it was a good thing that she was feeling so inspired since she was supposed to start working on her next gallery.

She let her creativity and her soul take over her body and as it always happens with art, she lost track of time, being awakened by the sound of her phone she put down her brush and answered.

“Hey, babe, yeah, Octavia asked me to go out for some drinks, what time are you coming home? Okay, I’ll see you then. Okay, bye”

The woman hung up and lifted her gaze to the painting in front of her, she gasped, mouth agape, and dropped the phone to the floor. The whole canvas was filled with stars over smoky clouds of blue, pink and purple, in the middle were two figures -one with long brown hair and one with blonde hair - facing each other, barely touching hands. _I fucking hate myself…_ She thought, the painting was beautiful and she did not know what to do with it, she couldn’t show it to Wells -or anybody really – but she couldn’t throw it away either.

Not being able to decide on the fate of the beautiful painting, she angrily went to shower and get ready to go out with Octavia, _maybe the water will help me clear my mind,_ she thought but her mind wandered back to the florist and her gorgeous green eyes, her delicate hands, her lips. _GET. IT. TOGETHER. CLARKE! OH MY GOD. You sound like a goddamn teenager._ The shower definitely didn’t work and she was about to be late; after getting dressed and putting on her make-up, Clarke still didn’t know what to do with the painting so she ran to the room and hid it behind some other canvases and ran to the door when she heard Wells entering the apartment.

 

“Hey there” The man greeted her with the sweetest smile but when he was moving to give her a quick peck she moved and his lips landed on her cheek.

“Hello” She smiled awkwardly “Are you ready to go?”

“I’ll just change my shirt” He kissed her forehead and walked into the room. 

Clarke’s mind was rushing and before she could react she had grabbed the house phone and dialed Lexa’s number – which somehow she had learned- and waited for the woman to answer.

“ _Hello?_ ”

The blonde hung up and groaned.

“Okay, I’m ready” Wells returned “Finn just called me… Babe, I’m gonna have to miss the game but I think you should still go”

The phone rang, Clarke stared in panic at the communication device. “Hello?”

“ _Wells? It’s Lexa_ ”

“Oh hello, Lexa, how are you doing?”

“ _Good, thank you, did you call me? I have a… missed call and_ ”

“Mmhm” The man looked at his wife, who was suddenly very curious about her cuticle situation. “Listen, are you free next Thursday night? Would you mind escorting my wife somewhere? I… have this work thing I can’t get out of and honestly I’d feel much better if you accompanied her. Come on, say yes.”

Silence on the other line. “ _Sure_.”

“All right, thank you so much, she’ll text you the details and be safe”

“ _Okay, bye_ ”

“Why would you do that? I hardly know her” Wells grabbed his jacket and they walked to the door.

“Yeah but she’s like your friend-soulmate type thing…”

 

As they arrived to the bar, each of them went to hug one of the Blake siblings and separated into different conversations. The men, talking about the latest baseball game and work, and Octavia telling Clarke all about the latest gossip down at the art gallery, the younger woman could see Clarke was only paying mild attention.

“So what about you?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to start on the paintings for the next exhibit…”

“Do you have a theme?”

“Soulmates” Clarke surprised herself by saying these so quickly, but nodded to reassure herself.

“Awww, the wedding inspired you!”

The blonde gulped and tried to smile. “Yeah, you could say that”

“That’s great, Clarke. Lincoln will be happy to know you’re already working”

“Speaking about Lincoln…” The older woman moved her eyebrows suggestively. “What’s going on with you two?”

Octavia smiled and blushed a little. “Well…”

Clarke successfully deviated the conversation from her and spent the next hour listening to Octavia gushing about the man she’s dating, but the blonde didn’t mind as long as the woman didn’t ask anything about her life these days, they then proceeded to go to the bathroom.

While the woman was waiting for her younger friend to come out of the stall she studied herself in the mirror and her mind wandered back to the florist.

“O, have you ever…” the brunette opened the stall door and walked to the sink to wash her hands as Clarke struggled to externalize the words.

“Have I ever what?”

“Tried to play for the other team?”

“What the hell are you talking about?

“Have you ever felt attracted to or fancied -briefly before you realized you didn’t- another woman?” She looked down and fiddled with the paper towel in her hands, expecting an outraged answer from her friend”

“Meeh… I tried it in college, didn’t work… I just reaaally like men”

Clarke nodded “Yeah… Me too”

“Why?”

“Just got curious”

“About a woman…?”

“No! Just… if you had ever” She tried to laugh it off. “I have Wells”

“Yes, you do” Octavia smiled and they walked out into the bar.

 

After a couple more drinks and light conversation between the four, they decided to call it a night and drove back home. Already set in bed, ready to fall asleep, Wells wrapped his arms around Clarke’s waist but tonight she was not enjoying it, with her mind racing, his strong, big arms felt more like a constricting prison than a safe haven. Clarke needed somebody to talk to about what she was feeling but she had no one… She fell asleep feeling guilty and helpless.

 


	4. 20 Questions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, i hurt my arm really bad and i couldn't be on the computer for long periods, so it became a littl difficult to write these.  
> And then, i didn't like what i had written so i started it all over.  
> It's a short update but i think you'll really like it.

After texting each other the details for the game “date” -  _ It is not a date, i am only doing her husband a favor,  _ Lexa repeated to herself again and again - the brunette was on her way to pick Clarke up; Clarke who was so eager to see the brunette she couldn’t sit still and walked outside her house way before she had to, Clarke who kept telling herself that this was dangerous but ignored it, because at that moment her heart was louder than her mind.

 

A car parked right in front of her and as the window was being rolled down, the blonde felt her pulse accelerating.

 

“Hey” 

 

Lexa exited the car, her long and wild hair framing her face, she lifted her hand to nervously adjust her rimmed glasses - Clarke stopped breathing- the brunette looked at the other woman from head to toe very fastly then looked down to try and hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks but the blonde noticed, after a second, Lexa looked up and smiled at her.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked and the blonde nodded, not trusting her voice.

 

They both got inside the car and Lexa started the engine.

 

The green eyed woman knew that she had to keep her defenses up, she refused to let her feelings ruin whatever friendship she could have with the blonde, and Clarke was nervous, not only because she was going to spend an evening alone with the other woman, but because she couldn’t let this  _ “crush” _ get out of hand, so the ride to the stadium started pretty quiet.

 

“So…” Lexa started “You like football, huh?”

 

Clarke stayed in silence, with a small, guilty smile drawn on her face.

 

“Clarke?” 

“I don’t like football… at all…” She looked at the other woman, her cheeks sporting an adorable shade of red. 

 

Lexa started to laugh and when Clarke heard it, her smile grew bigger and right there she decided that it was the most beautiful sound in the entire universe and she wanted to hear it as often as possible.

 

“Why are we going to a football game if you don’t like it?”

“Well… Every year Wells comes to me with the tickets for the whole season and a huge grin and i’ve never had the heart to tell him that i hate it.”

 

Lexa laughs a little more, but this time is quieter, more of a polite gesture than an honest response. “You must really love him, then” A sad tinge in her eye.

Clarke gave her a small, awkward smile but stayed silent.

 

“So, you want to go to the game? We can do something else if you’d like… We have Raven’s car and the prettiest town to visit”

“That actually sounds great”

“Yeah! Where shall we go?”

“Can we just drive around for a while?”

 

Lexa looked at her with a question shining in her gaze but nodded and kept driving.

 

“Do you wanna play 20 questions?” 

 

At that, Clarke -whom until now was staring very intently out the window - turned to the other woman, sporting a childish grin.

 

“Did you just turn into a 14 year old?” 

“Come on, we still don't know a lot about each other and I don't want to be silent the whole ride” 

“Alright, teenage Lexa” the blonde teased “Who starts?” 

“You can start if you want” The brunette answered without losing her focus from the road.

“Okay… Mmm… Do you have any tattoos?”

 

Clarke squirmed a little in her seat at the thought of Lexa having any, she readjusted her seat belt and stared at the woman’s profile.

 

“Yup”

 

_ What?!  _ Clarke screamed in her mind.

 

“You won’t tell me where?”

“You can ask me when is your turn again” Lexa gave her a wink and the blonde felt a well-known warmth in her stomach. “Do you?”

“Do i what?”

“Have any tattoos”

“No, i’ve always wanted one though”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Nu-uh, it’s my turn” Clarke jokingly said and shot a smile Lexa’s way.

“Hahaha okay, okay” 

“So, where are those tattoos located?”

 

Instead of answering, the green eyed woman started to take off her grey coat, having trouble to get her right arm out of the sleeve.

“Can you help me?”

“Yeah, sure” 

 

Lexa was wearing a white blouse with short sleeves, she lifted the right one and an intricate design became visible very soon; the blonde had no idea about what she was feeling at the sudden sight.

 

“So, i know you haven’t seen this one cause the times we’ve seen each other i’ve worn long sleeves, but this one was my first one” The woman said caressing the inked skin softly, Clarke could feel her face becoming warmer. Lexa then lifted her hair so the back of her neck was visible “Then i got this one, i promise i did not do it by trend and i am not a hipster” She laughed a little and looked to the blonde, who laughed also when she saw the neatly done infinity tattoo.

 

“Are you sure? You do look like one”

“I’m sure, i just have good taste in general” 

“Okay…” She couldn’t take the smile off her face. “So you only have those two?” 

Lexa shook her head and barely audibly answered “no” and turned to look at Clarke, then a little louder she added “But i can’t show you that one”.

_ OH. MY. GOD,  _ her hands were sweating and she was sure if her temperature rose a little more, her hair would catch fire.

There was a prolonged silence because Clarke could not think clearly, picturing where the other tattoo could be, and she kept imagining herself tracing them. 

**Clarke was in trouble.**

 

“Clarke?”

“Mhhm?”

“I asked what would you like to get tattooed”

“Oh… I'd like to get a constellation on my collarbone”

“I can see it” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it suits you…”

 

They both avoided the other’s gaze.

 

“Thank you…” Clarke thought about her next question, she didn’t want to begin with the deep ones…  **yet.** “Okay” Her face changed and Lexa watched as a grin appeared on the other woman’s face. “Alright, this is a very important question, ready?”

 

The green eyed woman nodded.

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

She hummed while she started studying Clarke’s face until they locked eyes and she found herself not being able to look away, visibly gulping she dared to answer. “Blue”

The blonde looked down to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on her face.

 

“Favorite painting?”

“ _ Starry Night  _ by Van Gogh… I know, I know is so clichéd and obvious but… Not only I love his technique and his use of color, I’ve always had a fascination for the night sky and because of that painting I know I’m not the only one who feels that way when looking at the moon and the stars.”

“That is very romantic”

“Shut up” Clarke blushed. “Favorite song”

“Something by The Beatles, ever since I first heard it, what’s yours?”

“You’ll laugh” The blue eyed woman blushed and looked at her coffee.

“I promise you I won’t”

“Okay, so Charlotte got me Taylor Swift’s 1989 album as a birthday present, and to be honest, I had no idea why, I’ve never liked country music but she said I  _ had to listen to it cause it was brilliant and it was not even country…  _ right?” Lexa nodded and Clarke continued. “And there’s this one song… That always makes me feel like…”  _ Like I feel right now, here with you. _

“It’s called You Are In Love, and there’s this naive feeling during the whole song, like she is falling in love for the first time and she knows that person is THE one for her…” Lexa was staring at her with such adoration, it made her feel vulnerable… She didn’t mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter!! These ladies are gonna fall in love haha  
> Anyway, it's been a loong while since the last time i wrote a story so i'd say i'm more than just a little rusty but i still hope y'all enjoy it.  
> With the second chapter this will start to become its own story and just follow the premise of the movie, we'll get to know more about Lexa!! Be ready.


End file.
